12 hours
by Wraith the Destroyer
Summary: Larxene has gone around making the Organization miserable. What happens when she pushes one memeber to far. 12 hours of excrutiating torture. I don't own Kingdom Heart.


_**A/N: Well as promised, here's my Luxord one-shot, though the main focus is on Larxene (-.-) Anyway, hope you enjoy. Inspired by Itachi's Tsukuyomi. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII. **_

The day Larxene joined Organization XIII, was the day that Numbers I threw XI rued. She had decided that it was her goal in life to make everyone in the Castles life miserable. She had done everything from stealing from Zexion's Library, Stabbing out Xigbar's eye, and nearly causing Demyx to fade from existence forever,(Thus causing the poor sitarist to be afraid to fight) each time passing it off with a devilish smirk. However what could anyone do, she was the master of torture in the Organization, capable of breaking down any person to nothing in an instant, and in the process, getting her way. She was Untouchable or so she thought.

She decided one day to be especially cruel to Number X of the Organization, Luxord. She snuck into his room, and grabbed his weapons, and most prized possessions, his stack of fifty two playing cards. Then took them outside his room, where she had set up a paper shredder. Knowing full and well from the time she smashed Demyx's sitar that it takes a week for a weapon that has been destroyed to be replaced, she started sliding the cards threw the shredder one by one, listening to the grinding noise as they were turned to confetti.

As she was halfway done shredding the cards, Demyx walked down the hallway. He soon spotted the nymph, and his face went into utter panic. The young sitarist quickly ran out of the hallway as fast as possible. Larxene laughed as she watched his fleeting form and continued to shred the cards.

Demyx quickly went into his room and slammed his door shut. He then went to his draws and quickly opened one. Unlike the rest of his room, which was a total mess, this draw was neat stacked with comic books, potato chips, and water, all separated and neatly stacked. He pulled out one of each and sat down on his bed shutting the draw which was labeled, "Havoc." He then pulled out a stop watch and set it for 13 hours.

Larxene was down to the last card.

"Hello Number XII." Called Luxord. "What may I owe the pleasure?" Larxene turned revealing the paper shredder and the last of Luxord's cards in her hands, her devilish smirk on her face.

"Wha…" he began his face in shock. "Larxene don…"

"Oops." Said Larxene venomously as the last card fell into the shredder and was turned to confetti. She laughed as Luxord bent down to the remains of what used to be his cards and held it in his hands as they fell threw. She began to walk away.

"YOU!" boomed Luxord and Larxene turned around to face the man, his face contorted in what appeared to be rage. Larxene smirked.

"What? The little boy upset I destroyed his playing cards?" she smirked. She then laughed again. Luxord remained silent glaring at the Savage Nymph. "Aren't you gonna say anything big boy?" asked Larxene tilting her head as she smirked. Luxord glared at her intensely before giving her his response.

"12 hours." He said slowly. Larxene gave him a puzzled look as she turned around to walk away. However, when she turned she saw a darkened street with flickering street lamps going down the path way. Larxene turned to look at Luxord but was met with a scene similar to the one in front of her. She looked down and saw she wasn't in an Organization cloak, but in a yellow shirt with ripped black pants going down her legs. She stared in confusion as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a girl with long dirty blond hair and blazing blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue shirt and blue pants.

"Relena you okay?" asked the girl.

"Lightning?" replied Larxene. The girl put her hand to Larxene's forehead.

"No. No fever. Jeez sis, what's up with you?" she asked.

"N…Nothing." Replied Larxene. She soon heard a slow rhythmic beating, coming from inside her chest. She knew what it was. _My heart? __I…I'm human again. Was all that…everything with Organization XIII…a dream? _

"Come on Relena." Replied Lightning. "I'll race you home." She smiled and nodded_. Screw the Organization. I'm human again._ The two girls raced down the dimly light pathway. Larxene pulled ahead of Lightning and turned around to grin victoriously at her sister, but gasped in shock. Lightning was being swarmed by a group of Shadow Heartless.

"Relena?" screamed Lightning her hand outstretched. Larxene was unable to move, no matter how much she wanted. She slowly watched as her sister was devoured by the heartless before her very eyes. Soon the yellow eyes turned in her direction. Larxene turned to run, but they had her surrounded. She screamed in pain as the Heartless soon overwhelmed her and clawed at her chest for hours, slowly removing her heart her heart. She wished for it to be over. After about what seemed 3 hours her heart was finally removed.

"11 hours, 59 Minutes, and 59 seconds." Came a voice. Larxene opened her eyes to see light rushing towards her.

Larxene awoke again, looking down the same street she was on before.

"Relena you okay?" asked Lightning as she placed her hand on her shoulder. Larxene's eyes widened as she responded

"Lightning?" she asked. Lightning replaced her hand on Larxene's forehead.

"No. No fever. Jeez sis, what's up with you?" asked Lightning.

"N…Nothing." Replied Larxene. _What I can't change what I say. What's going on? _

"Come on Relena I'll race you home."

_No!_ Screamed Larxene as her body smiled and nodded yes. _No there's heartless!_ _Stop. I don't want this to happen!_ The heartless attacked again; taking Lightning first, and then put her threw the agonizing pain of having her heart torn from her body. Her eyes closed again.

"11 hours 59 minutes and 58 seconds. Are you enjoying yourself?" asked a voice again.

_Luxord _thought Larxene. She opened her eyes as she was engulfed in light again.

"Relena you okay?" asked Lightning.

_NNNNNOOOOO!!_ Mentally screamed Larxene.

Marluxia was walking down the hallways of the world that never was when he saw Axel, Vexen, Xigbar, and Xaldin standing in the middle of the hallway.

"What are you idiots staring at?" asked Marluxia giving a slight sneer. Axel pointed and Marluxia saw. Larxene was up against a wall, crying and screaming as Luxord stood there glaring.

"Number X took a stand." Muttered Vexen in awe as Larxene continued to thrash about, flailing her arms and screaming bloody murder.

"Larxene!" said Marluxia as he quickly began to run over when Xigbar caught his arm.

"I don't think you should be doing that." He said.

"Screw you." Growled Marluxia shaking his arm off. However Xaldin caught him by the hood and pinned him to the wall with his lances.

"I say we let things happen." Said Xaldin sinisterly. "Don't you agree number XI." He held one of his lances dangerously close to Marlxuia's throat. Marluxia gulped.

Larxene was crying, at least in her mind. This was pure torture. This wasn't like a movie where one witness gruesome events from a glance. She could feel every little claw mark, every slash, every tear, everything. This had been going on countless times. _Please make it stop. Just make it stop!_ She cried mentally hoping someone could here her.

"5 hours 24 minutes and 1 second." Called Luxord again as the event restarted and began to play again.

-5 hours and 24 minutes later-

Larxene was broken. She just couldn't stop crying. Tears of pain and sorrow streaming down her face mentally. The torture was just too much. She wanted to kill herself and end it right then and now. She cried out in pain one more time as the heartless ripped out her heart for the final time. She floated in the darkness crying. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Times up." Called Luxord venomously.

Larxene awoke in the real world, tears streaming down her face. She looked and saw Luxord who was glaring at her, she then turned and saw Axel, Xaldin, Vexen, and Marluxia, who was still pinned to the wall. She slowly slumped down and held her legs rocking back and forth tears streaming down her cheeks. Luxord smirked and turned to walk towards his comrades, looking at all there faces. Xaldin was grinning evilly, Axel, Xigbar, and Vexen had looks of shock on there face, and Marluxia's gaze of concern would not leave Larxene.

"Dude. What did you do?" asked Xigbar.

"I showed her that time is the true master of torture." Said Luxord looking over his shoulder at Larxene's shivering form.

"Do it again." Said Xaldin.

_**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed. **_


End file.
